


[PODFIC] Midgard Legends

by Milesy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hellboy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, WWII, War, War violence, historical fiction - Freeform, marvel afterlife revolving door, stealth cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesy/pseuds/Milesy
Summary: While hiding out on Midgard to avoid responsibility back home, Loki begins to feel the pull of the Tesseract as it calls to him. After the usual methods fail, Loki resorts to a more unconventional tactic to get his hands on the weapon: he enlists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midgard Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690230) by [Milesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesy/pseuds/Milesy). 



> The preface is an old recording, but I didn't want to re-do it since I don't have all of the assets I'd used. Attend live recording sessions on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/milesy)

[download .mp3 file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3r275u9ljr14gym/Midgard%20Legends%20-%20Prologue.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stream on Twitch on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fic, podfic, fanart. Follow me for sneak peeks and exclusive content. [Twitch.tv](https://www.twitch.tv/milesy)


	2. Beacon of Prayer

[download the .mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dxxtgx3uw7fobk/Midgard%20Legends%20-%20ch1%20-%20Beacon%20of%20Prayer.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stream on Twitch on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fic, podfic, fanart. Follow me for sneak peeks and exclusive content. [Twitch.tv](https://www.twitch.tv/milesy)


End file.
